Huntress
by nightwingbaby1
Summary: Emery Argent is Allison Argent's twin sister. She lived with Gerard for six months, while her family lived in San Francisco, but when she heard that they were moving yet again, she drove across country to live with them again. All was well until she met a certain werewolf named Scott McCall, I mean she wasn't supposed to fall for him. Discontinued


She was racing down the road on the bike that Gerard had given her, suddenly remembering that she had forgotten her phone. "Shit" she cursed. To late now she thought. Her father was going to be pissed that she had left it, them following a lead and all.

When she had finally arrived, she had seen her father and her grandfather sitting in the black SUV. She slowed to a stop and got off of her bike, slowly she took off her blacked out helmet and walked over to them, as they were now out of the SUV.

"Where the hell have you been, don't you know how to answer your goddamn phone?" Gerard spat.

"I left my phone back at the house, I'm sorry sir" she quickly apologized. "Don't do it again, you understand, or you will be punished" he threatened. "Understood" she said kind of quiet.

"Emery, are you packed up yet?" her father Chris had asked. "Yes, dad, but if you don't mind me asking, where the hell are we moving to?" She quickly answered back. "You are going back to live with Gerard in New York to track down a lead, while Allison, your mother, and I are moving to San Francisco" He replied. She nodded her head in agreement and started off toward her bike. Great, another six months with Gerard. I wonder what type of punishment he will give me if I screw up again. Would it be more broken bones, will he beat her again, will he torture her, she hoped that he wouldn't do what he had his henchmen do to her last time. At that thought tears quickly started to run down her face.

Emery quickly wiped them away and grabbed her helmet off of her bike. Gerard had bought her that as an "I'm sorry we put you in the hospital gift." He had beaten her so bad that she had a concussion, a black eye, internal bleeding in her stomach, broken bones everywhere, and a buch of other injuries that she didnt have the heart to list. But worst of all was what he had his other hunters do to her, he let them beat her and beat her, he had let them do something else to her too, but it was to aweful for her to even think about it. He told her that if she told anyone that he would do a whole lot worse than that. She shivered just thinking about it. She snapped out of her thoughts, placed her helmet on, and got on her bike. She started it and raced out of the trail that they were parked on.

She headed back to the house that they were living in. She seen her twin sister, Allison, in her bedroom window. Allison was about three inches taller than her and she is a brunette, while Emery's hair was pure black. She got her black hair from Gerard, although now he was almost bald with grey hair. Allison had her hair curled and she was wearing a black skirt with a floral print shirt underneath her cropped jean jacket. Emery had her hair curled too, but she was wearing leggings and a white crop top, she also had on her leather jacket. Although what Gerard had done some bad things to her, she still kept her old, revealing clothes. Emery walked through the front door and was immediately bombarded by her older sister, of two minutes. Allison had hugged her so tightly, that Emery couldn't breathe.

"Jeez Allison, what was that for?" asked a confused Emery. "I just heard that you were moving back with Gerard to New York, for like six months" replied that sad looking girl.

Allison didn't know about the supernatural yet and Emery wasn't even supposed to know yet either. She had found out by accident. She was sneaking back into the house when she heard growling, and then howling. She looked back and seen her dad killing what looked like a human being with a wolf face on. From then on, she was being trained by Chris and Gerard.

"I will be back before you know it" she said back. "I know, but I hate when you leave to go and help Gerard" Allison replied. "I know, just try and live your own seperate life without me until I get back, Allison" Emery said, almost crying. Allison replied with a nod and then Emery walked upstairs toward her room. She sighed when she opened her room and seen nothing but boxes with all of her items in it. She knew that all of her things were going with her family to San Francisco, she already had clothes and a room at Gerard's place, she just needed to get a bag with somethings that she was going to bring with her.


End file.
